The invention relates to a multi-layer space-framing plate made up of rods and gusseted joints, consisting of a plurality of circular meshworks which are connected together, extending along a honeycombed base structure, wherein the circular meshworks are composed of elementary building blocks which may be an assembly of cuboctahedrons, octahedrons and parts of the same, and in which furthermore the circular meshworks also define hollow spaces which are open to the outside.
A multiple-layer space-framing plate of this sort is known from German Published Specification (Offenlegungsschrift) 3 627 633. Because of the special construction this space-framing plate can be constructed with larger span width or length than has been possible until this time with the traditional 2-layer or 3-layer space-framing plates. One problem of this known space-framing plate however resides in that on account of the numerous large openings in its top and side walls it cannot be used for roof construction without application of more parts. In the area of the openings the gusseted joints required as stringers and brackets for the roofing elements or side wall coverings are not present. In other words, the dimensions of these openings in the circular meshworks of this space-framing plate are too large to be simply spanned over by roofing or side wall coverings.